Selena (AP)
Selena is one of the 10 available bachelorettes in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. She is also featured in Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility. An original resident of Toucan Island, Selena dreamed of leaving to persue her love of dancing. After you ring the Blue Bell, Selena will stow away to Castanet. She will land her dream job at the Brass Bar, and will live in Harmonica Town permenently. At night, she will dance, but she can easily be found in Harmonica Town during the day. Once she moves to Harmonica Town, she will not return to Toucan Island. This fiery and sultry maiden loves the sea (almost as much as she does dancing). Bringing her gifts back from her home on Toucan Island score large boosts to her heart level, as well as oysters, and shells. Many enjoy Selena's dancing, and she enjoys the spotlight. Your rival for Selena will be Luke. 'Gifts' Loves Coconut, Hibiscus, Lily, Black Pearl, Ruby, Olive Cocktail, Coconut Cocktail, Wheat Cocktail. Shining Perfume, South Sea Omelette Rice, South Sea Fried Rice, Shining Sushi, Steamed Clam with Butter Likes Rose, Pineapple, Banana, Sea Urchin, Oyster, Clam, Pearl, Sakura Seashell, Pineapple Juice, Coconut Juice, Shining Spicy Pepper Dislikes Junk, Crawfish, Toadstool, Junk Ore 'Marriage Requirements' Until you ring the Blue Bell, you will not meet Selena. After the bell is rung, you must travel to Toucan Island by boat. When you return to Castanet, you will find that Selena has followed! From this point on, Selena will be available as a marriage candidate. You will need to build Selena's heart points by giving her gifts, and watching events. To marry in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, a bachelor/bachelorette must be at 9 hearts. Additionally, you must have a level 2 house or bigger, watch all of their events, and use the blue feather to propose. 'Heart Events' For each bachelor or bachelorette in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, there are a set of events that occur at different heart levels. You must witness them all in order to marry. Events occur at: 2 hearts, 4 hearts, 5 hearts, and 7 hearts. At 9 hearts, you can propose, and you will witness an event where the two of you get engaged. There is also an event for your wedding. You can check heart levels by going into the menu of your game at any time. You also recieve a letter in the mail at 6 hearts. Gift (2 Heart Event) You will recieve a gift from Selena when she is at a heart level of 2. This event will automatically occur, as you walk out of your home. Selena will meet you in the morning, and asks if you want a gift that she's brought by. thumb|250px|right|Selena comes with a gift. Selena has some extra yarn and thought that she would share with you. She'll come offering a Black Pearl. Accepting Selena's present will make her happy, as well as give you the Black Pearl. You can do whatever you want with the gift after you've recieved it, but the best response if going for marriage is to take the gift. If you turn down her gift, Selena will be upset, and you will lose heart points with her. Additionally, one of Selena's favorite gifts is a Black Pearl. If you keep the gift, giving it back to Selena may yield you with some additional heart points. Gift (4 Heart Event) The event for getting Selena to 4 hearts is very similar to the 2 heart event. thumb|250px|right|Selena's second gift. Selena will meet you at your home at the start of the day, as you walk outside. This event automatically occurs. Selena's second gift is a Southern Omelet. Selena's Dad taught her how to make it, and she feels she's made it to perfection! She will ask if you want to take the gift, and you can either accept or decline. If you accept her gift, Selena will be very happy. If you decline her present, Selena will be upset and you will lose heart points with her. Because the Southern Omelet is a native dish of Toucan Island, giving the gift back to Selena will score you some major heart points. Date (5 Heart Event) When Selena has a heart level of 5 or more hearts, you can ask her to go on a date with you. This time, Selena will not come to your house. You must go and ask her yourself. thumb|250px|right|A day on the beach with Selena. On a sunny day, find Selena and talk to her before noon. Instead of regular dialogue, a scene will play where Selena says she's been looking for you! She was hoping for a walk on the beach later on in the day. It's your choice if you'd like to accept, or to decline. If you're going to meet Selena, meet her at the Harmonica Town Beach at 16:00, and don't be late! When you arrive, the two of you will enjoy looking out at the ocean. Selena loves the beach, and asks if you love it too. Tell Selena 'I love it!' to make her happy. Answering positively will win you affection points with Selena. At the end of the evening, she will thank you for the time you've spent with her, and you will then go home. Standing Selena up for the date will result in losing heart points. Confession (7 Heart Event) When you have been courting Selena for awhile, and manage to work her up to 7 hearts, you can trigger another event. Find Selena and talk to her before noon. She will ask you to meet her at the Lighthouse at 16:00 (4PM). She has something important that she wants to talk to you about, so don't be late! thumb|250px|right|Selena lets you know how she feels. Walk to the Lighthouse around 16:00, and Selena will meet you there. She's very relieved that you have shown up, because she wants to talk to you about something that's been on her mind. Because Selena knows you're the shy type, she wants to take it into her own hands and tell you that she likes you! Now that she's come to you first, she wants to know how you feel. If you wish to continue courting Selena, the top four responses are all appropriate answers that you can give her. Any of the positive answers will result in Selena being very relieved that you return her feelings! She'll ask you to walk her home, and the event will end. Not showing up to meet Selena or giving her a negative response will result in losing heart points. If you don't show up to meet Selena, she will be very sad the next time you talk to her, and will remind you that you forgot something important. It will take a little while to regain lost hearts. Proposal (9 Heart Event) After you've worked up Selena's hearts to 9, you can finally propose to her. If you have a Blue Feather, showing it to her will result in a proposal event. Make sure that you have watched all of Selena's events, and that she is at 9 hearts before proposing. Showing her the feather before meeting these requirements may result in Selena not accepting your feather. thumb|250px|right|Proposing to Selena. Find Selena during the day, and show her your Blue Feather. If she wants to accept it, a cut scene will play where she will ask to talk to you somewhere that's a little more private. You will be automatically transferred to the Church Grounds, where Selena will begin confessing her love for you. Tell her that you do want to marry her with one of the options shown, and the two of you will become engaged. After the cut scene plays, you will go to City Hall where Hamilton will arrange a wedding day for you at Celesta Church. The date he arrange it for is random, and can be as early as the next day, or later on in the week. 'Wedding' After you've proposed to Selena, Hamilton will set the day of your wedding for you. It will take place at Celesta Church. On the day of your wedding, you will wake up in the morning and will be transported automatically to the Church for your wedding. There are no tasks to be done on your wedding day other then getting married. You will meet Selena here, along with the guests attending your wedding. At wedding ceremonies, the bride's/groom's family will always appear. Sue, Samson, and any friends that you've made in Harmonica Town will attend Selena's wedding. Hamilton will appear in every wedding cut scene, and Perry will always be there to make the wedding official. thumb|250px|right|Selena's wedding ceremony. When Perry asks if you promise, answering with "no" will only result in Perry asking again. You will be forced to answer with "yes," and once you do, the marriage will be official! Hamilton will present you with a Honeymoon Ticket that you can use after your wedding ceremony. This will always happen, except for with the special marriage candidates (Witch, Wizard, Harvest King, Harvest Goddess). Simon will always take a photo of you which can be showcased in your home. After the ceremony you will be automatically transported to your home. At home, your spouse will now live with you permanenatly. There is nothing to do after the wedding, and you will automatically be brought to a new day. Your wedding ring is now available as an accessory through your dresser, and it is your choice to wear it or not. Married Life Your spouse will make you a lunch every morning. Depending on how many hearts they have, the quality of the lunch will change. Your spouse can also help you with chores around your farm, which include fishing, mining, watering, harvesting, picking weeds, milking, brushing, and egg/silk collecting. Your spouse's personality depends on what chores they'll be better at. You must select a chore to do in between 6 and 7AM, or else your spouse will go out on their own during the day. You can take your spouse for a walk. This is a way to spend time with your spouse, and their heart points will increase from it. Your spouse's birthday is also a date you'll need to remember, as you can celebrate their birthday by giving them a gift during the day, or entering your house after 6PM. Your spouse may still go out and do things that they did before you married them, but they will always return in the evening. 'Children' Personality If you've married Selena, your children have three personality possibilities. For Selena's children, the Fiery, Romantic and Quiet personality options are all available. None of Selena's children have the Scholarly personality available to them. Personalities change depending on who you've married. Your child's personality will change dialogue, as well as what chores they specialize in. Appearance Selena's children will always have hair that is a dark red, and eyes that are purple. Your children will always look like your spouse, but with a darker hair color. They will also inherit some of your spouse's personality, but you can choose their personality with a variety of different choices offered at each stage of their growth. 'Rival Heart Events' Luke will be your rival for Selena. If the two marry, you'll be able to see their child Lucy in your game with any other rival children in the game. You must trigger all of the rival events between the two for them to get married. Playing as a male, you must befriend Luke to see these events. If you're a female, you'll need to befriend Selena. Selena must be unlocked in order to start triggering their events. You must ring the Blue Bell to unlock Selena, and meet Luke in Fugue Forest for the first time for him to appear. 4 Heart Rival Event Befriend Selena or Luke up to 4 hearts (Selena if you're female, Luke if you're male) to see this event. It takes place on Harmonica Town Beach from 10AM to 8PM on a sunny day. thumb|250px|right|Luke compliments Selena on her dancing. Selena is practicing her dancing when she realizes that somebody is watching her! Luke tells her that her dancing is very nice. Selena accepts the compliment, but seems disappointed that Luke doesn't ask more about her. After exchanging names, Luke asks where Selena regularly is. She tells him she can be found at the bar, as they both smile and leave. 5 Heart Rival Event Regardless of if you're playing as a male or female, Luke/Selena must be at 5 hearts. thumb|250px|right|Selena asks for advice. If you're playing as a female, Selena will come to your house at 5 hearts. She confides in you about her crush on Luke. Because the two of you are friends, she asks for your advice. An option will pop up, where you can encourage Selena to persue her crush. If you want to marry Luke yourself, discourage her. Encouraging Selena will make her relieved, and you can continue to work towards the couple's heart events. The same event happens if you are a male. You will need 5 hearts with Luke (not Selena), and he will come to your house asking about Selena. The same options and scenerio will play out. Again, make your decision based on what outcome you're going for. Proposal (7 Heart Rival Event) For the last event, you must have watched all of the previous events. Selena (if playing as a female) must be at 7 hearts, and if you're playing as a male, Luke must be at 7 hearts. Wait for the Brass Bar to open, and walk in between 4PM and 8PM to see the wedding proposal. thumb|250px|right Owen and Luke are watching Selena's dancing. Luke tries to explain that he's been feeling weirder lately, and wonders if something's wrong with him. Owen laughs, and says that he's just lovesick! Selena overhears the conversation and says that she thinks that she's the problem! Luke accepts that there must be no cure for his lovesickness, and asks Selena to marry him. Selena happily accepts. Wedding Two weeks after the 7 heart event, Luke and Selena will have their wedding ceremony. You will get a letter in your mailbox (regardless of which gender you are) from Selena and Luke asking if you will attend their wedding. The date will be on the invitation, as well as the time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10AM. thumb|250px|right|Luke and Selena's wedding. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Celesta Church to see Luke and Selena's wedding. It is very similar to your own wedding. Luke and Selena's family and friends will be attending. You will take your seat and watch the ceremony. All you do is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, you will be transported outside of the Church. 'After Rival Wedding' After Luke and Selena get married, Selena will move into the Carpenter's house in Garmon Mines. She will still continue to work at the Brass Bar. On her days off, she will spend her time in Garmon Mine, or can be found at the Carpenter's during the day. Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, Luke and Selena will give birth to a baby girl named Lucy. To see Lucy's full biography and rival child events, please visit his page on this wiki. Lucy will not appear in your Animal Parade file if Luke and Selena do not get married. 'Random Events' Besidess the heart events, there are other random events within the game that you can trigger by befriending Selena. This can be done with either gender. Girl's Argument Luna, Kathy, and Selena must have 3 hearts or higher to view this event. Walk into the Brass Bar from 4PM until 10PM to see the event. thumb|250px|right When Luna finds Selena at the Brass Bar, she's not pleased. Selena brags about being the best dancer in town, and Luna becomes agitated, and insults her clothing. Selena is offended, and the two girls start to argue. Kathy steps in and stops the argument. Luna was actually looking for Kathy, and gives her the tablecloth that she came to deliver. Kathy quickly diffuses the situation and both Selena and Luna apologize to one another. Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Bachelorettes